


Nightmares

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean wakes up from a nasty nightmare, Sam surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Dean was fifteen and Sam was eleven. His brother was the annoying twerp who followed him around while he tried to get his swag on and he was too easily frustrated when Sam would come to him, asking him to play board or video games, begging him to take him to the movies or even to just watch television with him. He was the usual big brother other than the hunting and training.

Of course, it was different behind the door of their bedroom while their dad was out hunting, leaving Dean to watch little Sammy. He was always having nightmares, ever since the Christmas Dean told him about monsters and what John really did. So of course Sam often woke up crying and Dean was always there to climb into bed behind him, holding him tight and humming Hey Jude to him to lull him to sleep. 

Only this time was different. Tables were turned. It was Dean having the nightmare. It was vivid, so realistic and he woke up sweating, a sharp scream emitting from him as he faced the darkness, jumping only slightly when he heard Sam’s worried voice. “Dean? Dean, are you okay?” his little brother asked, his footsteps padding across the room towards his bed before he felt a dip on his mattress followed by arms around his shoulders and humming of Hey Jude in his ear. That’s when the tears came. That’s when Dean broke down and wrapped his arms around his little brother, holding him tightly as the soft humming filled the silence of the dark room. 

After about an hour, they lay back and fell asleep wrapped together under the covers, their foreheads pressed together. Dean never pushed Sam away again after that night.


End file.
